Pesadilla de hijos
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Porque casarte con la mujer que amas y vivir para siempre juntos no es el fin de la historia. E Ikuto sabe muy bien acerca de ello... Serie de anécdotas de Ikuto junto a los hijos que tuvo con Amu
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. No es una historia, sino un montón de anécdotas juntas.**

**Son desde el punto de vista de Ikuto, las "torturas" que pasó a mano de esas criaturas que lucen como ángeles y le hacen vivir un infierno ajajja xD Nuestro querido neko hentai aprenderá que si él era un problema para las personas, no es nada comparado con los problemas que sus hijos le harán pasar a él.**

**Una comedia, que te hace ver que uno nunca termina de aprender a ser padre.**

* * *

Anécdota 1: _Mismo aspecto, mismo instinto asesino_

- ¡Kei-niichan!- Akemi hizo un puchero.

- ¡No! No te voy a responder- le respondió él enojado- ¡Deja de molestarme!

- Cuida tu tono Kei- le advirtió- O no vuelves a salir en un mes- Kei resopló.

- Hazlo, no me importa- comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto- ¡Disfruta malcriando a tu princesita!

- ¡Dos meses!- le gritó, sonriendo al oír como comenzaba a maldecir en voz baja.

A veces no entendía como podía ser tan rebelde, ¿de donde lo había aprendido? Como si ella estuviera presente, pudo oír su voz diciendo _"Me preguntó a quien podría haber salido, siendo tú un ejemplo de obediencia"_ de manera sarcástica. Él sonrió, antes de volver a la lectura del periódico que traía entre manos.

Akemi se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa en la que él estaba sentado, y luego suspiró dramáticamente. Él la miró discretamente y vio como ella solo estaba allí sentada, soplando hacia arriba para mover su flequillo. Detestaba verla así, para ser sinceros detestaba verla con cualquier cara que no fuera de extrema felicidad, Kei tenía razón, ella era su princesita. Todas lo eran.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero en ese momento Minami entró en la cocina con la velocidad de un tornado y derecho a la heladera, de la cual sacó una botella grande de agua que vació hasta la mitad en segundos.

- Ah- dijo con satisfacción cuando paró- Acabo de superar mi propio record- comentó con orgullo, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

- Eso es genial onee-chan- la felicitó Akemi- Eres increíble.

Minami le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

- Gracias por el aliento, pequeña.

- Arrasaras en la próxima competencia- le dijo él, consciente del alto nivel de Akemi.

- Ese es mi plan. Si mantengo mi nivel, talvez cuando tenga dieciocho pueda entrar al equipo olímpico- levantó el pulgar hacia él- En las próximas olimpiadas me verán con la medalla de oro, apuéstenlo, y más les vale que todos estén allí para verme ganar.

- ¿Acaso soy millonario para llevar a la familia a donde sea que concurses?- le dijo con burla.

- No, solo eres el heredero de una empresa multinacional- ella le replicó.

- Lo mismo con Kei, y sin embargo él me sigue pidiendo dinero- ambas se rieron.

- Kei es Kei- Minami dio otro trago al agua- Y hablando de él, lo escuché gritar hace un rato ¿Qué pasó?

- Kei-niichan fue malo conmigo.

- Eso no es sorpresa, Kei es un malhumorado- dijo ella con simpleza, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la heladera.

- Pero son gemelos, ¿Por qué Kei-niichan no puede ser como tú, onee-chan?

Excelente pregunta la que Akemi había hecho. Él muchas veces se había preguntado lo mismo, como siendo gemelos ellos eran tan distintos entre sí. En aspecto eran iguales, su mismo cabello y ojos, Kei era una versión más joven de él, mientras que Minami era una versión femenina de Kei. Uno no dudaba que eran gemelos, hasta que los escuchaba hablar y los veía actuar. Eran dos polos opuestos, allí donde Kei era hosco, Minami era dulce como pocos, Minami amaba los deportes y practicaba a diario, Kei se encerraba en su habitación, tocando el violín de vez en cuando. Minami tenía notas que iban sobre el promedio y que aumentaban con todas sus actividades extracurriculares. Por causa de Kei, él visitaba a Tadase en su oficina cada semana, tratando siempre lo mismo y prometiendo que haría que Kei asistiera más seguido.

Se preguntaba como eran tan opuestos, pero más se preguntaba a quien había salido Minami. Él no podía decir nada de Kei, era tal y como él había sido cuando tenía su edad. Minami era el misterio.

- Él no podría soportar la presión de ser tan genial como yo- contestó con gracia.

Akemi se rió ante lo dicho por Minami y él sonrió de lado, volviendo al periódico. Sintió una mirada sobre él y cuando revisó, vio a Akemi mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó, algo incomodo por la forma en que lo miraba.

La forma curiosa y evaluativa en que ella clavaba sus dorados ojos en él le trajo un recuerdo. Pero no buenos recuerdos. Akemi era el vivo reflejo de Amu, y más ahora que tenía trece años, le recordaba mucho a la niña de la que él se enamoró en su adolescencia. Como también recordaba esa mirada.

- Kei-niichan fue malo conmigo- dijo en un puchero, tranquilizándolo al ver que solo quería que él castigara a Kei- Tú no serás malo conmigo ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, eres mi princesita- le respondió con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Minami aclararse la garganta- Las dos lo son- se corrigió.

- Entonces ¿vos me vas a contestar?- él asintió- ¿Por qué dicen que el sexo oral también es peligroso?

Su mente se paralizó. ¿Qué era lo que su pequeña princesa le había dicho?

.

.

.

- … ¿Por qué dicen que el sexo oral también es peligroso?- ella tiró toda el agua que tenía en la boca, debido a la sorpresa. ¿En serio Akemi acababa de preguntarle aquello a su padre?

Y hablando de su padre, parecía que estaba en un recorrido gratis por el infierno.

- Akemi ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le preguntó, mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su padre- ¿Papá? ¡Papá!- intentó al ver que él no le respondía nada.

- Bueno, unas chicas estaban hablando de eso mientras estábamos estudiando y tenía curiosidad.

Suspiró de alivio al escuchar eso, y de hecho fue eso lo que había logrado traer de vuelta a su padre.

.

.

.

- Ikuto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él la miró sentada frente a él, con una expresión de gran seriedad en el rostro. Debía admitir que se veía adorable así. Se veía adorable de cualquier manera, aunque tenía que admitir que él no era para nada imparcial, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pelirosa delante de él.

- Hazla- le contestó de manera corta.

- ¿Tú te masturbas?- él nunca se habría esperado una pregunta de ese tipo por parte de ella.

Amu era una niña inocente que ni siquiera entendía lo que la palabra pervertido significaba, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora le estuviera preguntando si él se masturbaba? Él solo se había ido de viaje por seis meses desde que ella se había graduado y ella seguía siendo inocente en aquel tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado en esos seis meses que la había cambiado totalmente?

- Q… ¿Qué?- él deseaba que aquella pregunta haya sido producto de una locura momentánea y que Amu le haya preguntado algo distinto.

- Te pregunte si tú te masturbas- no, era tal y como él había escuchado- Contesta. Leí en una revista que todos los chicos lo hacían, ¿tú lo haces? ¿O es solo una mentira?- ella se acercó a él, decidida a conseguir una respuesta- ¿Con que frecuencia lo haces? ¿Y puedes hacerlo a pesar de que no tienes a nadie que te atraiga?

Ella tenía su rostro a centímetros del de él y esto era lo más cerca que ella se hubiera acercado por su propia cuenta. Él realmente tenía mala suerte como para que sucediera justamente en esta situación.

- Ikuto- volvió a llamarlo- Contesta.

- N…No es de tu incumbencia- ¡Genial! ¿Desde cuando él tartamudeaba?

- Quiero saber, ¿por qué no me contestas?

- Ya leíste que todos lo hacen, no necesitas mi respuesta.

- Entonces sí lo haces.

- Como dije, no es de tu incumbencia- le soltó tratando de salir de allí.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo brusco? Solo tengo curiosidad. Pero lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacerlo si no tienes nadie que te atraiga?

Ella estaba demasiado cerca y su instinto felino actuó. La tomó del cuello y la volteó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella, a diferencia de hace unos instantes en los que ella estaba sobre él. La miró bajo él, su cabello rosado dispersado por todas partes, sus ojos dorados bien abiertos y sorprendidos, su dulce boca rosada entre abierta, invitándolo a un cielo en el que él soñaba entrar. Ella era la tentación en persona.

_La tentación en el cuerpo de una niña de trece años_ se dijo a si mismo, de manera frustrada.

- Tú…- le susurró- Tú no sabes las grandes tentaciones a las que me enfrento día a día.

Bajó la cabeza y besó su frente, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello. Con eso tendría que bastarle hasta el día siguiente, él no podía quedarse más allí, no mientras sus hormonas estuvieran tan alborotadas como lo estaban en ese momento. Se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse al balcón, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Nos vemos otro día, princesa- se despidió, evitando mirarla y ser tentado.

- Tú... ¿en quien piensas cuando haces eso?- por primera vez en el día, volvía a escuchar esa timidez encantadora en su voz.

- En nadie- le replicó, ya con un pie fuera- Renuncie a eso hace como dos años.

Ella no le respondió nada y él saltó, comenzando a alejarse de su casa con un paso lento.

- Y aún me quedan años sin ni siquiera eso como consuelo- murmuró en voz baja, pensando en los años de nada de placer a los que Amu lo había condenado sin saber.

.

.

.

Si, hace años, una pregunta similar y realizada por una persona con el mismo aspecto de Akemi, había hecho que su cabeza explotara. Si es que se entendía a lo que él se refería. Y ahora, Akemi, con la misma inocencia que Amu, le había hecho una pregunta que casi le provoca un infarto. Aunque ese inusual dolor en su pecho bien podría ser un infarto real.

- Bueno, unas chicas estaban hablando de eso mientras estábamos estudiando y tenía curiosidad.

Eso no lo tranquilizaba exactamente, pero lo sacaba de los terribles escenarios en los que se había imaginado a su pequeña. Ahora tenía que encontrar a las culpables de ensuciar la dulce e inocente mente de su querida princesa.

- Akemi, eso no es…- intentó explicarle a su pequeña, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Digo, yo ya lo hice una vez y nada me pasó. Sinceramente me cuesta creer que haya peligro.

_¿Qué ella que?_

Matar, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente. Matar a ese malnacido que se había aprovechado de Akemi. Se levantó y agradeció estar en la cocina, así sería más fácil encontrar un cuchillo.

- ¡Akemi!- escuchó como Minami la regañaba- ¡Eso está muy mal! ¡Eres apenas una niña!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- le replicó Akemi- Los maestros lo hacen.

- ¡Ellos son adultos!

- Algo tan simple no debería restringirse solo a los adultos, nosotros también podemos hacerlo. No hace falta mucho, solo lees un libro y listo.

Ah, el cuchillo de la carne, tenía el tamaño perfecto.

- ¡¿Y donde conseguiste tú un libro de esos?!

- En cualquier biblioteca están.

- Tú, pequeña…espera ¿Qué? ¿En la biblioteca?

- Si.

- En la biblioteca no hay de esos libros.

- Los hay, prácticamente cualquier libro de biología habla de la planificación familiar, aparte en años superiores de preparatoria les dan cursos.

¿Talvez el sacacorchos para sacarle sus muy malditos ojos?

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- Unas amigas me pidieron que las ayudara a estudiar para esos cursos, y tuve que leer todo y explicárselos. Por eso digo que el sexo oral no es peligroso. Sino yo me hubiera enfermado por tener que explicarles el tema así estudien.

- Akemi… ¿tú crees que el sexo oral es hablar sobre reproducción sexual?

Definitivamente una bolsa en la que estaría su… ¿De qué estaba hablando Minami?

- Si, ¿no es así?- le respondió Akemi- ¿No lo dice el nombre? Si es sexo oral, se trata de hablar de sexo.

- No es eso, es…no importa, lo que tienes que saber es que eso no es sexo oral. Lo único que hiciste fue explicarle a tus amigas sobre planificación familiar.

- ¿No es sex…?

- No, y trata de no decirlo de nuevo- la cortó Minami- Papá- lo llamó- ¿Qué estas haciendo rebuscando en el cajón de los cuchillos?

- Nada- le contestó de manera rápida, soltando el cuchillo que sostenía con firmeza con su mano izquierda.

- ¿Acaso estabas…?- los ojos de Minami se abrieron con terror.

- No estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba buscando el sacacorchos.

- ¿Y por que ahí?

- Discúlpame, no pensaba bien al ver que Akemi había tenido sexo oral.

- Papá, respecto a eso…

- Escuché- le contestó. Miró a Akemi- Tu confesión me causó un susto Akemi- le dijo de manera seria.

Akemi bajó la cabeza y susurró un "Perdón".

- Talvez por eso Kei-niichan se enojó conmigo cuando le pregunté a él- terminó diciendo con tristeza- Mejor me voy a disculpar con él.

- No hay sorpresa de porque le gritó si ella le preguntó lo mismo que a ti- comentó Minami.

- Talvez yo también debería quitarle el castigo, viendo que no tuvo otra manera de evitar responderle.

- Él sacó tu auto el fin de semana pasado cuando estabas de viaje- él la miró sorprendida.

- No entiendo porque me cuentas esto, si siempre sueles apañarlo.

- Sabes que lo quiero, es mi gemelo y todo, pero él se pasó en una de sus burlas. Vamos a ver que le parece este chiste- comentó mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa malévola.

Él sonrió al verla irse también, talvez la mayoría del tiempo ella actuara como si hubiera sido criada por otra persona, pero había momentos en los que ella era exactamente igual a él y aún más de lo Kei alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser.

* * *

**¿Unos pequeños Amu e Ikuto? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo único cierto es que Akemi es tan inocente como su madre y puede que incluso más. ¿Quien la mantiene tan inocente? No me imagino quien, pero de seguro no es esa persona que la considera su pequeña princesita :P**

**Pobre Kei, comprendo su incomodidad, no hay nada peor que tu hermano menor preguntándote algo relacionado a eso. Yo, evadí la pregunta, y le dije que estaba ocupada(aclaración, mi hermano es pequeño, responderle con la verdad sería un trauma. No piensen mal de mi por no contestarle)**

**Tal vez la reacción de Ikuto luce un poco exagerada, pero el realmente no pensaba matar a nadie, solo se consolaba con la idea. Lo que creo que va un poco con su personalidad, él no haría un drama como el papá de Amu o lloraría ante lo que descubrió, él definitivamente actuaría. Aunque nunca contra su pequeña princesa.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de Pesadilla de hijos. Más risas por parte de los "angelitos" que tiene por hijos el neko hentai. El protagonista, o dolor de cabeza, es Kei esta vez :D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo va para ustedes que les gustó la historia. Bueno, no distraigo más y dejo que lean el capítulo.**

* * *

Anécdota 2: _"¿Yo era así de idiota?" "Sí" "Ah…"_

- Eh, Viejo- lo llamó Kei, apareciendo detrás de él. Solo lo miró pero no le respondió nada- Viejo- volvió llamarlo, siguió sin contestarle- Papá

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No pudiste contestarme antes?- le preguntó enojado.

- ¿Me estuviste llamando?- le preguntó con inocencia.

- Yo…si- miró la sonrisa que le dirigía- No importa- terminó diciendo resignado- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Y esa es?

- Verás, estaba escuchando a mamá hablar con Minami, y la escuché decir que se conocieron cuando ella tenía once años.

- Si ¿y?

- Y te le confesaste cuando ella tenía doce- siguió con el mismo tono.

- Lo hice, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

- Mi duda es, tú tenías diecisiete cuando te confesaste y tú realmente la amabas, lo que te hacía imposible engañarla. Quiero saber ¿Qué sentiste al darte cuenta de pasarían años hasta que pudieras volver a tener sexo? ¿Cómo aguantaste solo tener tres años de disfrutar el sexo para después perderlo por nueve años? Porque yo la escuché contarle a Minami, ella tenía veintiuno. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de soportar tantos años?

¿En serio le estaba preguntando aquello? Miró la cara de su hijo y vio que iba en serio. Suspiró, tendría que contestarle, a pesar de que la pregunta le resultaba por demás rara. ¿Por qué era tan importante para él saber como había hecho para soportar todos esos años?

Y vaya que habían sido muchos. Pero, sin embargo, no habían sido tan difíciles como Kei suponía. Aunque bien eso podía deberse a que él…

.

.

.

- ¡Ikuto!- uno de sus amigos lo llamó mientras se acercaba al banco donde él intentaba dormir- Ayer fui rechazado por otra chica que está loca por ti.

- ¿Y por qué me importaría saber eso?

- ¡Debería importante! ¿Es que no lo ves? La mitad de las chicas de la preparatoria están locas por ti- se encogió de hombros- ¡Dios! Incluso Sakura Honda, la chica más linda de la preparatoria está interesada en ti y ¿no te importa?

- No, ni siquiera sé quien es ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible! A veces ni entiendo porque somos amigos- él cerró los ojos, volviendo a su tarea de dormir. No le importaba escuchar los berrinches de Shiba, siempre decía lo mismo y siempre era él quien volvía a hablarle.

- Ah, así que este es el drama de esta vez- comentó Shito con gracia- Cada vez que él se digna a volver y tú le haces una escena- colocó una mano en el hombro de Shiba- Tienes suerte de que él le importe muy poco todo, o ya te habría golpeado- se rió- ¿Y cual es el drama de esta vez?

- Aparentemente evito que consiga chicas- comentó con aburrimiento.

- Evitas que muchos consigamos chicas, teniendo a casi todas a tus indiferentes pies.

- ¡Ves!- Shiba le gritó en el rostro, para su disgusto- Shito piensa lo mismo- se encogió de hombros- ¿Es que realmente, realmente, no te importa?- negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo puede no importarte? ¿Qué clase de persona ignoraría a todas las bellas chicas de preparatoria que están a sus pies?

- Talvez una persona que tiene a otras bellezas detrás de él- comentó Shito, pensativo. Él no dijo nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Es eso posible?- Shiba golpeó sus manos contra su escritorio- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cuándo no estás aquí estás rodeado de mujeres maduras?

Él lo miró con aburrimiento, pensando en su pregunta. ¿Si lo rodeaban mujeres maduras cuando no estaba en la preparatoria? Si, todas las mujeres que trabajaban en Easter. Una mejor pregunta era, ¿le interesaba cualquiera de esas mujeres? ¿O algunas de esas mujeres se interesaba en él? No, no le interesaba ninguna de ellas. Y quien sabe, si alguna estaba interesada en él, le era tan indiferente como si se tratara de una de las chicas de la preparatoria.

- Esa es una pregunta estúpida- le remarcó- Y si, lo estoy, pero no me interesa.

- ¿Sabes? Cada vez que te escucho decir que no te interesa, siento deseos de golpearte fuerte en el rostro- le dijo Shiba, mientras una de las venas en su frente palpitaba.

- No me interesa, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- Ikuto, ¿eres gay?- le preguntó Shito, con aspecto serio. Él solo enarcó una ceja, dándole a saber lo que pensaba de su comentario- Digo, como siempre dices que no te interesa y siempre rechazas a cualquier chica que intenta acercarse. Pero no me malentiendas, no es que piense que está mal ser gay o algo así, es solo una suposición.

- Eso…

- ¿Eres gay? Vaya, eso explica todo- Shiba ahora estaba sonriente- Lo hubieras dicho antes amigo, y yo que estaba queriendo golpearte- le dio una palmada en la espalda- Tranquilo, conozco a varios como tú, puedo juntarlos y que veas que tal. A menos que ya tengas a alguien y en ese caso nos gustaría conocerlo.

- Los dos son unos estúpidos, no soy gay- ya lo habían enojado.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué actúas así? No te entendemos.

- Simplemente tengo otras cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi cabeza que en mujeres- les soltó, harto de sus tonterías.

Tomó su bolso y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, ya lo habían hartado lo suficiente para un mes entero. Cuando iba saliendo la profesora entraba y lo miraba sorprendida.

- Tsukiyomi, no puedes…

- Urgencia familiar- mintió- Me tengo que ir.

.

.

.

- Repítanme una vez más, ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo mí tiempo aquí con ustedes?

- Porque somos tus amigos y estamos preocupados por esos problemas que hay en tu cabeza- le dijo Shito.

- No esperaran que se los cuente ¿verdad?

- No, sabemos que no lo harás- Shiba dio un trago a su bebida- Pero te trajimos para que despejes tu mente por unos momentos. ¿Ves que buenos amigos somos?

Él no dijo nada, pero pensó varias cosas que supo que era mejor callarlas.

- ¡Shito-kun! ¡Shiba-kun!- una voz femenina llamó, cuando miró en dirección vio a rubia junto a dos amigas, que se acercaban en dirección a ellos.

- Ustedes siguen creyendo que soy gay- sus manos se volvieron puños.

- No, te creemos cuando dices que no lo eres. Y para despejar tu mente no hay nada mejor que una chica bella.

- Son idiotas…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ikuto-kun!- dijo la rubia con emoción- No sabía que tú también vendrías- agregó con actitud coqueta.

- Es que nosotros hacemos milagros- comentó Shiba con orgullo.

Las otras dos llegaron y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la preparatoria, de vez en cuando Shito o Shiba le pegaban codazos a lo que él comentaba algo para que no pensaran que no le interesaba lo que estaban hablando. No le interesaba, pero no se los iba a sacar de encima si no fingía lo contrario. Cuando tenía su tiempo de pausa, prefería perder su mente pensando en donde podría andar Yoru y que clase de travesuras estaría haciendo junto a sus amigos gatos.

Todos se levantaron y él pensó que era libre, pero le avisaron que iban a dar una vuelta por el parque. Contra su más grande deseo los siguió, caminando un poco atrás de los demás. En un momento Sakura se quedó a la altura de él y los demás de repente comenzaron a caminar más rápido. Cerró los ojos, lamentándose de no haber escapado cuando tuvo oportunidad y evitar que ahora Sakura estuviera colgada de su brazo.

- Ikuto-kun- ella se pegó a él- No seas tan frío, dañarás mi autoestima- claro, como si él fuera capaz de hacer eso- Ne, Ikuto-kun- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja, antes de morderla. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus orejas eran su punto débil- ¿Quieres jugar un poco?

- ¿Qué clase de juego?- ella no sabía el error que había cometido, el monstruo que había desatado.

- Un juego de grandes- dijo de manera sensual mientras lo arrastraba hacia una parte más oscura.

- ¿Estas segura?- le preguntó con suavidad, después de que la hizo quedar contra la pared- ¿No te acobardarás?- colocó sus brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza. No es como si tuviera intenciones de dejarla escapar. Él era un felino, un depredador, y una vez que entraba en su papel, solo la dicha de una caza bien hecha lo volvía a la normalidad.

- No, no soy ninguna niña miedosa- ella pegó su cuerpo al de él- Me encanta este juego- ella se dirigió a su cuello.

- Me alegro de oír eso.

Hizo que levantara su rostro y juntó sus labios. Ella sin miedo lo aceptó y se dejó guiar perfectamente, alentando a la parte de él que era un depredador. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, dirigió su boca al cuello de ella dándole pequeños besos y sonriendo orgullosamente al escuchar sus suspiros de placer. Su cuello olía bien, ella parecía usar alguna esencia de fresas o algo así, una esencia que le resultó conocida, aunque en ese momento no recordaba de donde. Pero lo había sentido, esa esencia de fresas era intoxicante, aunque la que Sakura traía no lo era tanto. Cuando Sakura volvió a morder su oreja, él cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones.

Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, una imagen se formó en su cabeza. Unos bellos ojos dorados, que brillaban como las más grandes estrellas. Cabello rosa como pétalos de árbol de cerezo. Y el más hermoso rostro que él nunca hubiera visto, que se convertía en la octava maravilla del mundo cuando era adornada con una de esas sonrisas inocentes. Amu, la pequeña pervertida, como le gustaba llamarla, la pequeña que estaba en su cabeza más tiempo del que a él le gustaba admitir. La única chica a la cual él quería llamar la atención. La que quería que estuviera en el lugar de Sakura.

_Que Amu lo besara, que suspirara por el placer que él le daba, que dejara que él recorriera cada centímetro de su bella piel blanca y que…_

Su mente entró en razón y cortó esa línea de pensamiento al instante. No había forma de que él se atreviera a pensar en Amu de esa forma, no se perdonaría si se atreviera a ir más allá de lo que ya había ido. Su cuerpo se enfrió al instante, horrorizado ante en lo que pudo haber terminado si hubiera seguido fantaseando con respecto a Amu. Ya no sentía nada, más que una ligera culpa y deseos de irse un tiempo a realmente despejar su mente.

- Amu…- susurró, pensando en que talvez pasaría un tiempo sin verla hasta que él lograra despejarse.

- ¡¿Amu?!- sintió decir a Sakura en tono enojado- ¿Estás pensando en otra mientras estás conmigo?- parecía que iba a explotar.

Él solo la miró, no le iba a contestar. Ella no era nadie importante como para darle explicaciones de su comportamiento, y mucho menos él le hablaría sobre Amu. Y no es como si él estuviera pensando en otra, la cosa era que Amu estaba en su mente la mayoría del tiempo, él no podía evitarlo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- él negó con la cabeza- ¡Eres un idiota!

Él se encogió de hombros mientras ella se daba la vuelta enojada y se iba. Él también tomó su camino en la otra dirección, necesitando reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

Al parecer, su interés en Amu era aún mayor de lo que él pensaba. Y eso sin duda era algo de lo que preocuparse. Amu se había vuelto una verdadera tentación, la primera y única tentación a la que él se había enfrentado. Una tentación ante la que no podía rendirse, porque nunca se perdonaría a si mismo si lo hiciera, y una tentación a la que no podía ignorar, de la cual no podía alejarse. Suspiró.

- Haga lo que haga estoy perdido ¿verdad, Amu?- dijo al aire- Hasta el más mínimo intento de calmar estos instintos me condenaría mentalmente. Y lo peor de todo es que tengo diecisiete años, las hormonas alteradas, además de instintos felinos que explotarán cada primavera.

Se encogió de hombros, si pensaba que a cambio de soportar todo eso, tendría permitido poder estar a su lado y poder ver sus adorables sonrisas, toda esa tortura no parecía tan mala.

- Pero en el momento en que Amu deje de ser un niña, no esperaré para reclamarla y tomarla como mi mujer. Mía y de nadie más.

Sonrió ante su plan, al que le faltaba como mínimo unos siete años hasta realizarse, y rezó para que esos años pasaran rápido.

.

.

.

Pero esos siete años que él había pensado, se habían alargado hasta convertirse en diez años. Los últimos tres años tan difíciles al estar tan cerca de su objetivo pero aún sin alcanzarlo.

Miró a Kei, ¿Qué como había hecho para soportarlo? Determinación, sus ojos en el objetivo, su mente siempre conciente del amor que sentía por Amu. Y por supuesto un millón de duchas frías, que enfriaran su cuerpo, junto con su mente.

- Autocontrol, Kei. Simple autocontrol- le dijo en respuesta a su hijo.

- Al carajo el autocontrol, si a mí ahora me dijeran que no tendré sexo hasta dentro de nueve años, yo enloquecería. Es imposible pretender que ahora, a mis diecisiete, renuncie a algo como eso y con tan solo poco tiempo de comenzar a disfrutarlo.

- El amor verdadero es una fuerza muy grande.

- Claro, el amor verdadero sirve si eres todavía un virgen y no tienes ni idea de lo que te pierdes.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y tragó en seco. Si, cuando uno pensaba en el cielo en la tierra que te hacía sentir el sexo, era imposible renunciar a algo como eso por años. Pero, si uno solo conocía la punta del iceberg, la espera era posible.

- Como dije, el amor verdadero lo puede todo, y yo creo que aún a pesar de que sepas de que te pierdes, uno es capaz de apuntar.

- Eso crees- lo repitió, y luego hizo una pausa por varios segundos. Para luego mostrar una sonrisa que él supo que no traería nada bueno, esa era su sonrisa de problemas- Crees- dijo con gracia- Eso significa que no sabes- se rió malvadamente- No sabes si es posible aguantar porque eras virgen todavía ¿cierto?

Mierda, lo había descubierto. Debió fijarse mejor en sus palabras.

- No sé de que hablas- Kei se rió aún más.

- Oh, era como creía, eras virgen- la burla bañaba su voz- ¡Que tierno! ¿Estabas esperando al amor de tu vida para recién entregar tu preciada virginidad?- él intentó agarrarlo por la parte de atrás de su cuello pero Kei se le escapó y comenzó a correr lejos de él. Lo siguió, queriendo castigar a ese muchacho burlón- Eso es tan romántico- seguía burlándose en voz alta, mientras escapaba de él por toda la casa- Lamento tanto que mamá haya sido tan impaciente y no haya querido esperar hasta el matrimonio, de seguro te puso en un gran dilema en ese instante. Pero no te preocupes, aún eres una señorita respetable a pesar de que no esperaste hasta el matrimonio- se rió, mientras pasaba por el costado de Minami y se escondía detrás de Amu, que venía saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Amu, mientras él trataba de agarrar a Kei y él seguía poniendo a Amu en medio de ellos dos.

- Deja de ocultarte detrás de tu madre, ¡cobarde!- le gritó, queriendo quitar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kei.

- Lo dice el virgen de veintiséis años- le replicó Kei.

- ¿Qué?- Minami preguntó sorprendida.

- Digo que, la dama aquí presente, es toda una romántica por esperar a su amor de toda la vida para recién tener relaciones sexuales. ¿No es romántico?- miró a Minami- Esperó hasta sus veintiséis años para recién acostarse con mamá.

- ¡Kei! ¡No grites esas cosas!- le regañó Amu.

- No vas a volver a salir en años- le advirtió.

- ¿Piensas que encerrándome por años vas a lograr que sea como tú y quede virgen hasta los veintiséis? Porque, lamento decepcionarte, pero aunque me encierres veinte años no lo lograrás. Yo no soy un romántico como tú, y me deshice de eso hace años.

Estaba decidido, Kei se iba a morir antes de que él le volviera a dar permiso para salir. Su rabia aumentó mientras escuchaba como Minami luchaba para ocultar su risa y también veía como Amu tenía problemas para aguantarla.

- Basta Kei, deja de burlarte de tu padre- le dijo Amu, aún luchando contra la risa- Él merece respeto.

- Tienes razón, incluso más respeto que un cura- soltó Kei antes de correr a su habitación.

Él trató de seguirlo, pero fue parado por Amu, y Minami aprovechó para adelantársele, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Kei, para protegerlo si él lograba escapar de Amu.

- Ya, Ikuto, déjalo. Sabes como es Kei, es exactamente como tú- dijo Amu, enredando sus brazos a su alrededor.

- No vuelve a salir en su vida- anunció, y Amu se rió.

- Ya discutiremos eso luego- le dijo con dulzura- Ven, vamos, necesitas calmarte y quitarte ese ceño fruncido- lo dirigió a la habitación que compartían.

- Él fue a preguntarme aquello con la idea de burlarse de mí- dijo, mientras se sentaba enojado en la cama.

- ¿Qué cosa te preguntó?- Amu se arrodilló detrás de él y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

- Al parecer las escuchó a ti y a Minami hablar sobre esa cuestión, y escuchó que tú tenías veintiuno cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos. Entonces fue a preguntarme como había hecho para aguantar tantos años y no fui cuidadoso con mis palabras al contestarle- Amu se rió- Y luego comenzó a burlarse, y yo comencé a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

- Déjalo, ya se le olvidará- dejó de masajearlo y lo hizo recostarse en la cama- A mi no me importa si eras virgen o no en ese tiempo- le dijo con dulzura antes de besarlo- Pero si lo eras, déjame decirte que fuiste demasiado bueno como para ser virgen.

La tomó de la cintura e hizo que cambiaran de posición, quedándose él sobre ella. La volvió a besar, nunca en su vida tendría suficiente de ella, siempre querría más y más, era casi como una adicción.

- Tú también fuiste excelente, mi pequeña pervertida- acarició su rostro- A mi tampoco me importa haber esperado, fue uno de los mejores momentos que pasamos juntos. El que seas tú, el saber que fui el primero para ti, que seas la única para mi, es lo que lo hizo perfecto. Te amo, Amu.

- Yo también te amo, Ikuto,

La besó, cayendo en ese vicio que eran sus besos y pronto el ambiente comenzó a calentarse. Recorría sus bellas piernas, suaves como la seda, con sus manos y comenzó besar su cuello cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Metió la mano debajo de su blusa y acarició su vientre, comenzando a subir lentamente hacia los valles de sus pechos.

- Papá, dice Kei que se disculpará si lo dejas sal… ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Quema! ¡Quema mucho!

Ambos se volvieron en dirección a la puerta, para ver a Minami tapándose los ojos de manera dramática.

- ¿Minami? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó asustada Amu.

- Quema- dijo como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Esas imágenes nunca se irán de mi cabeza, ¡me atormentaran por toda la vida!

- ¿Solo viniste a interrumpirnos?- le preguntó, al ver que no le pasaba nada- ¿O hay algo más que quieras decir?

- Solo venía a darte un mensaje de Kei- ella aún se tapaba los ojos- Pero después de esto, que venga a hablar él mismo, me debe toda una vida de favores por el horror que acabo de presenciar.

- Este horror es la razón de que estés viva, señorita. No deberías quejarte.

- Ah, ¡lograron empeorarlo!- aún tapándose los ojos, comenzó a tantear hasta alcanzar el picaporte y salió de la habitación.

Él suspiró y se volvió a ver a Amu que estaba con una especie de sonrisa en el rostro.

- Extraño los tiempos en que solo estábamos nosotros dos- le dio un beso ligero en los labios- No había interrupciones.

- Si, era algo más fácil- concedió Amu.

- Aparte no teníamos que esperar a venir a la habitación, podía ser en cualquier parte. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la cocina cuando…?

- No lo digas- le tapó la boca, con la cara roja- Eso se quedará solo en nuestras mentes- suspiró- Vamos, tengo que cocinar para esta noche.

- Vas a la cocina- besó su cuello.

- Si…pero solo a cocinar- sonrió.

- Como aquella vez…

- ¡Ikuto!- lo empujó y se liberó de él. Salió de la habitación con la cara roja y él solo sonrió mientras la veía irse.

Amaba a esa mujer como a nada en la vida.

* * *

**Es como verse en un espejo ¿no? Seguro eso es lo que pensaba Ikuto cuando miraba a Kei.**

**Como me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, entre Kei y los amigos de Ikuto, me sacaron varias risas :). ¿Qué piensan de Kei? ¿Les gusta su forma de ser? Yo adoro su relación con Minami, así que es posible que pronto ponga una historia con Minami como protagonista.**

**Dios, escribir la primera escena me hizo acordar a mi historia anterior "La pesadilla recurrente de Tadase" solo que esta es distinta. Tadase es demasiado tranquilo y comprensivo como para lograr que un adolescente rebelde, como lo es Kei, haga lo que él quiere. Yo pensé en como lo manejaría Ikuto y se me ocurrió esto. El siempre ignoraría a Kei hasta que lo llame por su nombre o papá(aunque si pienso en la forma en que fueron criados, me doy cuenta de que nunca lo llamaría por el nombre, sino papá :P).**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y esta nota de autora. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios o críticas. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera anécdota de Pesadilla de hijos. Como ven, la "tortura" hacia Ikuto no será corta. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como es el padre, era de esperarse como salieran los hijos :P**

**Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo para que lean la historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Anécdota 3: "Los niños lo toman todo de manera literal" "No creo que sea tan así"_

Ruido, ruido y más ruido. ¡Y solo eran las ocho de la mañana! Se refregó el puente de la nariz mientras lamentaba el haberse tomado el día libre en el trabajo. ¿Cómo hacía Amu para manejar todo eso todas las mañanas? No había duda de porque salió más temprano ese día, aprovechando que él se quedaría en la casa.

Él se lo había preguntado, que qué tenía que hacer, en qué podía ayudar. Y ella le había asegurado que ellos, Minami y Kei, se manejaban bien y que lo único que tenía que hacer era prepararles el desayuno. Lo que no le había dicho era que se manejaban bien, haciendo una inmensa cantidad de ruido. Con resignación, decidió que era hora de levantarse, así andaba con tiempo de sobra para hacerles el desayuno.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue el sonriente rostro de Yumi. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus suaves brazos, con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver que había despertado y con sus ojos zafiro brillando como siempre lo hacían.

- Yumi, que…- intentó preguntar, pero ella lo ahogó en un abrazo.

- Te quiero mucho, papi- dijo con cariño antes de sonreírle de nuevo y salir de la habitación corriendo.

Él la miró irse, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes los múltiples gestos de cariño de Yumi. Ella siempre era así de expresiva, por eso él y Amu ya se habían acostumbrado a que ella apareciera de la nada diciendo cuanto los quería. Yumi era así, y ellos adoraban su forma de ser.

Miró la hora en el reloj y vio que tenía tiempo más que de sobra. Ya que estaba levantado y sin posibilidad de volver a dormirse, no cuando ya tendría que preparar a Yumi y Yoru para la escuela y el jardín, decidió que se daría una ducha. Cuando salió, el ruido de Minami y Akemi preparándose seguía allí, junto con los pasos de Yumi por ahí y los continuos bostezos de Kei. En un momento, mientras buscaba una camisa planchada, notó un borrón rosa que era reflejado por el espejo de la habitación y buscó con la mirada la causa, sin encontrar nada.

- ¿Pero que…?- se dijo a si mismo, sin entender de donde venía aquel borrón rosa- ¿Qué es?

Se acercó corriendo al espejo cuando vio que era, a pesar de que deseaba con todo su corazón que solo fuera una mala jugada de sus ojos.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que pensaba.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?- Minami entró corriendo en la habitación- Por qué gri… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó en gran sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que Akemi llegaba y se tapaba la boca en la impresión.

- ¿Quién hizo esto?- les preguntó, enojado.

- Tu…tu cabello es…es- tartamudeó Akemi.

- ¡Es rosa!- terminó él por ella- Es rosa por delante y azul por detrás.

Se volvió a ver en el espejo, levantando los mechones de cabello que tenía de color rosa, viendo como su hombría se perdía detrás de esa tintura que cubría parte de su cabello. Todo su flequillo era de un llamativo rosa, que por suerte iba disminuyendo a medida que llegaba a la parte posterior de su cabeza, habiendo algunos mechones que solo estaban teñidos parcialmente.

- Es rosa- a pesar de lo avergonzante que era, no podía dejar de señalar ese hecho- ¿Por qué es rosa?

- ¿Acaso no te gusta?- sintió la inocente voz de Yumi preguntar.

- ¿Yumi?- se volvió a verla y ella lo miraba fijamente, con un indicio de largarse a llorar dependiendo de su respuesta- Por…por…- no podía hablar si ella lo miraba de esa forma- ¿Por qué?- terminó preguntando, incapaz de hacer llorar a su pequeña.

- Es que papi dijo que le gustaba el cabello rosa de mami. Así que pensé que a papi le gustaría que él también tuviera cabello rosa.

- Pero…tú…como…yo…no…ahh- dijo mientras hacia varios gestos a Yumi, luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y que no hicieran llorar a Yumi.

Una risa interrumpió su lucha interna y levantó la vista para encontrar a Kei, doblándose de risa.

- Kei, castigado por una semana- le dijo mientras liberaba todo el enojo que le provocaba el tener su cabello de color rosa. Kei paró de reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le replicó.

- Por reírte- le contestó de manera simple, mientras Kei se quedaba abriendo la boca de la incredulidad.

Akemi se rió del gesto de Kei y él la miró, ella se tapó la boca inmediatamente. Él volvió a mirar a Yumi, quien aún seguía al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yumi- la alzó y los hizo quedar cara a cara- No estoy enojado, pero no esto a lo que me refería cuando decía que me gusta el cabello de Amu.

- Exacto- Minami salió en su ayuda- Es solo quería decir que le gustaba el cabello de mamá porque es de mamá. Por ejemplo, cuando el dice que adora los ojos de mamá, no significa que el quiere tener los ojos del mismo color que los ojos de mamá. Solo quiere decir que le gusta el color de ojos, porque es el color de ojos de mamá.

- Yo creo que él adora otra parte de su cuerpo- comentó en un murmuro Kei- ¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar que somos cinco hermanos? ¡Cinco! No es algo común, a menos que…

- Kei…-lo interrumpió, dándole una advertencia.

- ¡No es el momento!- le reclamó Minami, con la cara roja.

- ¿Por qué no es el momento? ¿De qué habla Kei?- preguntó Akemi, mirando confundida como Kei se iba a su habitación.

- De nada importante- le contestó él. Miró a Yumi- ¿Entendiste lo que te dije?- le preguntó, ella asintió débilmente- Bien, ve con Minami y prepárate para la escuela. Tú también Akemi- le ordenó a Akemi, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Una vez que tuvo preparado el desayuno y lo había servido a la mesa, fue al cuarto de Yoru a despertarlo. Con algo de lentitud, se fue despertando y le sonrió mientras saltaba a sus brazos. Lo llevó cargando hacia la mesa y lo dejó en su lugar.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami!- lo llamaba alegremente, mientras él hacia una mueca.

Entendía que con el cabello de color rosa no pareciera él, pero no era para que lo confundiera con Amu. Trató de ignorar las risas que Akemi y Minami intentaban ocultar, fallando en su misión.

- Bueno, es hora de que me retire, sino llego tarde- comentó Minami, mientras se levantaba de manera enérgica de la mesa.

- Voy contigo- comentó Kei mientras se levantaba él también.

- Pero…- Minami sonrió malévolamente- ¿No vas siempre en el auto con mamá debido a que no tienes ganas de ir caminando?

- Si, pero hoy no tengo ganas…

- Entonces, con más razón deberías ir en auto- le replicó con una sonrisa.

- Creo que un poco de aire me haría bi…

- Solo deja que te acompañe, Minami. Es obvio que no quiere que lo lleve debido a que tiene vergüenza de cómo me veo ahora- lo cortó él.

- Está bien, como digas- Minami se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

- ¡Adiós papá, nos vemos luego! ¡Me voy!- le soltó Akemi antes de saltar del auto cuando aún no había terminado de pararlo bien.

Suspiró, incluso Akemi sentía vergüenza de su actual estado. Tomó aire, se sacó el cinturón y acompañó a Yumi hasta la puerta de la escuela, aprovechando que ella era la única que no tenía vergüenza de él. Él y Yoru, a quien traía en brazos, la despidieron con la mano mientras veían como entraba. En ese momento, el director de la escuela salía.

- Ikuto-nissan- lo saludó alegremente Tadase- Que cambio verte a ti trayendo a los chicos. ¿Qué hay con el look nuevo?- dijo apenas conteniendo la risa.

- Ríete lo que quieras Tadase, no hay nada más vergonzoso que esto. ¿Tú sabías que los niños toman todo de manera literal?

- Sí, por eso tengo mucho cuidado en lo que digo, desde que me manejo con un montón de ellos- Tadase hizo una pausa- Parece que tuviste el mismo problema que Sohma hace unos años- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque debo admitir que lo tuyo es peor. Él solo obtuvo una mano mordida desde que su hijo había escuchado como le decía a Utau que podría comerla entera.

- Aparentemente, esto podía empeorar- comentó, haciendo un gesto- Tadase, puedo convivir con el hecho de que mi hermana menor está casada y efectivamente hace "eso"- evitó el término, ya que aún tenía a Yoru en brazos- Pero, te aseguro que habría vivido mejor sin saber cuan seguido lo hace con su marido, o como él logra conquistarla.

Tadase solo se rió, y Yoru también, ya que era de risa fácil.

- Hoy realmente no es mi día- suspiró- Si me disculpas, llevaré a Yoru al jardín- le dijo comenzando a dirigirse al jardín, que estaba al lado de la escuela.

No pudo evitar notar los murmullos de varios padres que también estaban dejando a sus hijos.

- ¡No se preocupen!- aseguró Tadase- No es ningún desviado. Es solo un padre que no sabe que los niños toman todo de manera literal y ahora está pagando las consecuencias de eso- todos los padres asintieron, y algunos suspiraron aliviados, antes de dejar de observarlo.

- Tadase las va a pagar.

- ¡Adiós tío!- se despidió Yoru, antes de volver a divertirse a costas de él- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

- Yoru, deja de llamarme mami.

- Pero papi luce como mami- dijo Yoru con una sonrisa, jugando con sus mechones de cabello teñido.

- No, no me parezco a mami.

- Si, papi luce como mami- siguió insistiendo él.

Con poco de su paciencia, entregó a Yoru a su maestra de jardín y se despidió de él.

- Adiós Yoru.

- ¡Adiós papi!- sonrió, había dejado de llamarlo mami- ¡Adiós mami!- él se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, al ver que había hablado antes de tiempo.

- Por casualidad ¿no sabrá de algo para quitar tintura de cabello?- le preguntó a la maestra, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Yoru le hizo esto?- miró con incredulidad hacia Yoru.

- No, tengo una hija mayor, de siete años, que pensó que sería divertido teñir mi cabello. ¿No sabe algo con que pueda quitármelo?

- Si es una tintura al alcance de una niña de siete años, lo más seguro es que se quita con alguna crema para cabellos teñidos.

- Muchas gracias- le agradeció antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo se supone que use esta crema?- se preguntaba a si mismo, con la cabeza en la pileta, con los cabellos mojados y tratando de descifrar como hacer para quitarse la tintura.

- ¡Hola familia!- sintió la voz de Amu gritar, y los distintos saludos de los chicos- ¿Y su padre?- preguntaba, su voz acercándose y él levantó la cabeza de la pileta- Ikuto- se acercó a la puerta del baño- ¿Cómo te fue hooooooooooooooh por dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

- Yumi pensó que me agradaría tener el cabello de color rosa- ella se acercó a él sonriéndole dulcemente y aún así conteniéndose la risa.

- ¿No sabes como sacarte la pintura?- tomó el frasco de la crema de sus manos- Esto servirá ¿quieres ayuda?- él asintió- Aún no puedo creer que tengas el cabello rosa- largó una pequeña risa- Debería sacarte una fotografía, solo para tener un recuerdo de este momento.

- No te atrevas, esto solo quedará grabado en nuestras mentes.

- Yo tengo unas cuantas fotos que le saqué cuando no se daba cuenta- comentó Kei, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- Puedo negociarlas a un buen precio.

- ¿Qué tal por la oportunidad de salir de aquí a cuarenta años?- le replicó.

- No eres un buen negociador- él podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Kei. Pero como tenía espuma en los ojos no podía verla- Negociare contigo cuando te desocupes, mamá.

- Claro, después arreglamos- le contestó Amu, mientras seguía refregando sus cabellos- Tranquilo, las recuperare- le aseguró, mientras lo guiaba a la pileta.

Cuando pudo sacarse toda la crema y la espuma de la cabeza, se miró en el espejo del baño, sonriendo al ver que su cabello era el mismo de antes.

- Gracias por liberarme de esa pesadilla- le dijo antes de tomar su rostro y besarla.

- De nada- le dijo cuando se separaron- Es mi placer, literalmente- ella sonrió seductoramente y él sonrió en respuesta, dispuesto a continuar con la sesión de besos.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía preparado otra cosa y la sesión de besos fue pospuesta por el inicio de un llanto que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver a Yumi en la puerta, refregándose los ojos con sus manos.

- Lo sabía- decía en tono triste- No te gustó lo que hice- unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas- Estás enojado conmigo- terminó por decir, y por vencer su resistencia.

Intentó acercarse, pero Amu se le adelantó y la tomó en brazos.

- Por supuesto que no, tesoro- la besó en la frente- Papá no está enojado contigo ¿verdad, Ikuto?

- ¿No podría estar al menos un poquito enojado? Era rosa...- preguntó en voz baja, para que Yumi no lo escuchara. Amu le dirigió una mirada enojada- Por supuesto que no estoy enojado- le aseguró a Yumi- Nunca me podría enojar contigo princesita- le sonrió y le besó la frente.

- ¿Ves?- le dijo Amu- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Yumi asintió.

- ¿Puedo dormir con mami y papi esta noche?- preguntó, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por supuesto que si- fue la respuesta de Amu. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

- ¿No está algo grande para dormir con nosotros?- Amu lo volvió a mirar enojada y los ojos de Yumi volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Lo sabía, papi está enojado conmigo- dijo Yumi, volviendo a llorar.

- ¡No! No estoy enojado- se apresuró a aclararle, ella aún lo seguía viendo con ojos llorosos, él suspiró- Está bien, puedes dormir con nosotros.

Esa noche, cuando Yumi y Amu ya estaban dormidas, él se quedó pensando en los años que habían pasado, como todo había cambiado. Aún recordaba el primer año de su convivencia con Amu, como sabían ir a la cama a la misma hora y dormían los dos abrazados. Luego, Amu había quedado embarazada y de vez en cuando eran separados debido a la amplitud de su vientre. Para que después se convirtiera en una verdadera barrera en la forma de dos pequeñas personitas.

Sabía que esta historia no era solo de ellos, que todos los matrimonios pasaban por lo mismo. Todo matrimonio perdía esa paz de convivir con solo una persona, con la llegada de los hijos. En su caso, esa paz se había ido por partida doble. Kei y Minami tenían relojes completamente diferentes, por eso cuando uno se dormía, el otro se despertaba y viceversa. Y la historia se repetía. Cuando sus hijos eran lo suficientemente grandes, una nueva personita aparecía y se volvía a meter en el medio de ellos. Así hace catorce años que se repetía el ciclo. Pero…

Cuando miraba a uno de sus hijos durmiendo abrazado a él o abrazando a Amu, no se podía imaginar una mejor realidad que la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

* * *

**No hay peores travesuras que las que se hacen de manera inocente :P.**

**En este capítulo terminé de presentar a los dos últimos hijos de Ikuto y Amu. Puede que resulte algo confuso ubicar sus edades, así que mejor se los aclaro. En esta historia, en particular, Kei y Minami tienen catorce, Akemi tiene once, Yumi tiene siete y Yoru tiene cinco años.**

**Se preguntarán porque en historias anteriores, Akemi tenía trece, o Kei y Minami tenían diecisiete. Es simple, estas anécdotas no tienen continuidad una con la otra, así que no están ordenadas. En el caso de esta anécdota, sucedió mucho antes que las otras dos, y por eso todos son más pequeños.**

**Eso es todo lo que tenía que de...no, esperen, había algo más. Quería disculparme si el "hooooooooooooooh" por parte de Amu les resultó confuso. No supe como expresarlo bien u.u. Se supone que iba a decir hoy, pero se quedó a media palabra debido a la sorpresa y lo continuó como el oh, de "oh por dios" que fue su respuesta al encontrárselo con el cabello rosa.**

**Ahora si, no me queda nada más por decir. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra pesadilla para torturar a Ikuto y sacarles una sonrisa. Sé que dije que el fin de semana pasado estaría, y lamento por no subir nada. Ahora con compensación les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo que los otros.**

**El autor de esta pesadilla es uno de los gemelos maravilla, así que tengan por seguro que Ikuto vivirá una verdadera pesadilla. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer(que siempre me olvido u.u):Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, dejo que lean la historia.**

* * *

_Anécdota 4: Potencial escondido_

- Así que no podrás ir porque tienes entrenamiento…- comentaba una chica de cabello castaño que acompañaba a Minami, parecía que se dirigían al cuarto de Minami.

- Sí, así es. Tengo un entrenamiento especial ese día- le contestó Minami y entonces miró en su dirección, notando su presencia- Hola papá- lo saludó sonrientemente.

- Hola- las saludó- ¿Y quien es tu amiga?- le preguntó a Minami- No la había visto antes por aquí.

Pensó que había hecho algo mal cuando Minami lo miró de manera seria, como enojada, pero la idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando Minami solo sonrió y lo abrazó.

- Ella es Kisa, vino a ayudarme con un proyecto que estoy preparando, así que se quedará a cenar. La conocerás bien en la cena- le soltó antes de llevarse a su amiga a su pieza y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

- Está bien, Tadase- le repitió por quinta vez en la conversación- Volveré a hablar con Kei y le diré que vaya a retirar su diploma.

- ¿Lo harás?- le preguntó por séptima vez.

- Lo haré, te dije que lo haría ¿o no?

- Él tiene que hacerlo, ¿Cómo piensa entrar en una universidad si nunca retira su diploma que certifica que terminó la secundaria?

- Pues, él no tiene planeado ir a una universidad, él planea tocar en un banda o en una orquesta. No lo necesita.

- ¿Y tú simplemente piensas dejarlo que haga lo que quiera? ¿Qué deje su futuro en una total incógnita?

- Tadase, no puedo prohibirle que haga eso. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin mencionar que sería hipócrita de mi parte, ya que hice lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él. Todo se arreglará, te lo aseguro.

Cortó, sino Tadase le seguiría insistiendo, como lo había hecho todos estos años. Se refregó el puente de la nariz, ¿Por qué Kei no podía ser un poco como Minami? Él no lo quería cambiar ni nada, pero sin duda envejecería más lento si Kei no se esforzara tanto en ser como él.

Suspiró y se dirigió al comedor, recordaba a Amu diciéndole que la cena casi estaría lista.

- No quiero que ninguno de ellos cambie- se habló a si mismo- Los amo tal y como son.

Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró que Minami había reunido a Kei, Akemi, Amu y su amiga para decirles algo en voz baja, que él no alcanzaba a escuchar. Cuando se acercó, solo pudo escuchar una última parte de la conversación.

- Eres mi gemela favorita ¿sabias?- le habló Kei a Minami.

- Soy tu única gemela- le replicó Minami- Los demás entienden ¿verdad?- les preguntó.

- ¿Entender que?- preguntó él acercándose.

- Nada- contestó Minami, retirándose con una sonrisa.

- Simplemente una genio- comentó Kei, yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

- ¿Qué es todo ese secreto?- le preguntó a Amu.

Ella solo lo miró con cariño, lo besó y se fue a la cocina. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Fue a tomar su lugar en la punta en la mesa y pronto los demás comenzaron a sentarse. Yoru llegó corriendo a la cocina, siendo seguido por Yumi que parecía querer atraparlo.

- ¡Gané!- comentó orgulloso Yoru, tocándolo en el brazo.

Yumi infló los cachetes mostrando su disgusto, Yoru le respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se borró cuando Yumi dejó el inicio de su berrinche y mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Yumi corrió a sentarse a su derecha, sacándole la lengua a Yoru.

- ¡No es justo!- le reclamó Yoru- ¡Yo llegué primero!

- Y yo me senté primero- le respondió Yumi, con una sonrisa ganadora.

- No vale, yo gané- se volvió a quejar Yoru y comenzó a empujar a Yumi- Sal, es mi lugar- la empujaba con fuerza, mientras Yumi se agarraba con fuerza a la silla.

- Yo me senté primero, es mi lugar. Deja de empujarme- Yumi también comenzó a empujarlo.

-No, es mi lugar. ¡Eres una tramposa!

Él vio que aquello no iba a terminar en nada bueno, decidió pararlos antes de que se lastimen.

- Yoru, Yumi, paren ya-les ordenó.

- ¡Es mi lugar!- dijo en un berrinche, Yoru- Que ella se vaya.

- Es mi lugar, y no me voy.

- Basta ya- les dijo en un tono de advertencia.

- Vete, es mi lugar- Yoru volvió a empujar a Yumi, tan fuerte que hizo que se cayera de la silla.

- ¡Yumi!- se levantó rápido a ayudarla, pero vio como Kei la había atrapado antes de que golpee el suelo.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- les gritó Kei a ambos.- ¿Por qué hacen tanto problema por una maldita silla? ¡Me cansaron sus gritos!

- Kei, cuida tu tono y controla tus palabras- le reprendió, haciendo que deje a Yumi en el suelo- Pero él tiene razón, la pelea llegó demasiado por una silla- agregó mirando hacia los otros dos.

Ni Yumi ni Yoru lo miraron mientras los retaba, solo miraban al piso, con sus bocas haciendo una mueca.

- Es su culpa- dijeron al unísono.

- Tienen razón, es culpa de ambos. Ahora, pidan disculpas y siéntense a cenar. Sin pelear- les advirtió.

Ninguno lo miró, y pidieron disculpas. Intentaron pelear de nuevo a la hora de sentarse, pero Kei los separó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, sentándose en la silla por la que habían estado peleando.

- Ahora es mi lugar- dijo de forma seca.

Él simplemente se frotó el puente de la nariz, no tenía caso decir nada, y aparte la acción de Kei había detenido las peleas. Suspiró y le sonrió a Amu que se acercaba con la comida.

.

.

.

- Y entonces sus padres le prohibieron salir de su casa- comentó Akemi, hablando de una de sus compañeras, o eso creía.

- ¿Solo porque descubrieron que tenía novio?- le preguntó Amu, mirando sorprendida hacia Akemi.

- Si, bueno, les enojó el hecho de que se los ocultara. También creo que fue porque él era muy grande.

- ¿Qué tanto?- Kei habló con la boca llena.

- Kei, los modales- le regañó Amu- Tenemos visitas.

- Lo siento- se limpió la boca- Perdón Kisa.

- Está bien, mi hermano mayor hace lo mismo, estoy acostumbrada- le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Nunca creí que hubiera alguien capaz de igualar a Kei- dijo Akemi en burla- Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que es de tu edad, nii-chan, talvez un poco más grande.

- No es taaaan grande- comentó Minami- Solo es tres años mayor, no es mucho.

- Pero su amiga tiene quince años ¿verdad?- replicó la amiga de Minami- Él es demasiado maduro para ella, que es casi una niña.

- ¿Maduro?- dijo Minami en burla- ¿Crees que algo como esto- señaló a Kei- puede ser maduro?- ante eso, todos menos Kei se rieron- Y segundo, aunque el fuera mas "maduro"- marcó las comillas en el aire- No es demasiado maduro para ella. La gente hace mucho problema acerca de la diferencia de edad, lo magnifica demasiado. Digo, miren a mamá y papá, ellos se llevan cinco años y se conocieron cuando mamá tenía once, sin embargo son una pareja perfectamente normal.

Amu se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Minami, y él le sonrió, agradeciendo al cielo el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Pero no pudo evitar notar la mirada sorprendida de la amiga de Minami, una mirada que en cierta forma se había acostumbrado a ver. Una mirada que solía ver mucho en aquellos tiempos…

.

.

.

- ¡Ikuto!- le gritaba Amu, en su tono enojado usual- ¡Deja de comer mi helado! ¡Cómprate uno!

- Que cruel eres, Amu. Después de que te compré el helado, no me dejas comer un poco- dijo sonando como un felino ronroneando y acercándose a ella.

- Cómprate uno, y deja de comer del mío mientras me miras de esa manera- terminó diciendo en un susurro, con un sonrojo en el rostro.

- ¿De qué manera?- le preguntó, acercando sus rostros- ¿Cómo si fueras la más hermosa chica que haya visto? ¿Cómo si mi corazón fuera tuyo?- sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y él podía ver ese sonrojo adorable en su rostro- ¿Cómo si estuviera enamorado de ti?

- Como si esperaras que lo dijera de nuevo- le contestó, apartando la mirada- Que…que…que te amo- soltó, mientras su cara parecía volverse más roja y cerraba los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.

- Sólo estaba recordando ese día- sonrió- Pero gracias por repetirlo y volver a hacerme sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo- tomó su mentón y juntó sus labios, imposible de resistirse cuando ella actuaba de esa forma- Te amo, Amu- le susurró cuando se separaron.

- Gato tonto- dijo Amu en un puchero, ocultando su rostro, y su sonrojo, en su pecho.

Él rió, amando cada una de sus reacciones y amándola más a cada segundo que pasaba. Acarició su cabeza, mientras ella seguía murmurando, quejándose de que él siempre la hacía que se sonroje y que se comporte de manera vergonzosa.

Su mundo junto a ella era brillante, era esperanzador, y era el cielo en la tierra. Pero la mala parte de eso era, que no estaban ellos solos en el mundo, había otros allí. Aquellas personas que los miraban mal por amarse, aquellos que simplemente no confiaban en que ellos se amaran, y aquellos que pensaban que él terminaría lastimando a Amu.

Se equivocaban, todos ellos. Él la amaba, Amu lo amaba y él prefería vivir bajo tortura antes que dañar a Amu. Amu era su más grande tesoro, su razón para ser feliz, y la princesa que él cuidaría para el resto de su vida.

- ¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas, Amu?- le preguntó, mientras seguía acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

- Los cuentos de hadas son para niños- le contestó Amu, en su actitud Cool & Spicy. Él se rió.

- Cierto. ¿Y no somos los dos aún unos niños?- hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Yo no me siento un adulto aún, ¿tú te sientes una adulta?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

- A mi me gustan- le contestó- Los cuentos de hadas, las princesas salvadas por los príncipes, el final feliz, el amor eterno- ella se sonrojo un poco- Vamos princesa- tomó su mano.

- ¿A dónde?- le preguntó confundida.

- A crear nuestro cuento de hadas- juntó sus manos y miró sus bellos ojos dorados- El cuento donde nos salvamos mutuamente, donde nuestro amor es eterno…y que no tiene un final feliz- agregó luego de una reflexión.

- ¿Por qué?- ella aumentó la presión en sus manos- ¿Por qué no tendremos un final feliz?

- No puede ser un final feliz si no existe un final ¿verdad?- le sonrió, calmando los nervios que ella mostraba- Nuestra historia no tendrá final.

- Es una promesa- le dijo ella de manera firme, enseñándole el meñique. Él sonrió, cruzando su meñique con el de ella- Quien lo rompa, recibirá un castigo del otro ¿de acuerdo?

- Es una promesa- repitió él, mirando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

.

.

.

- Nosotros no éramos una pareja cuando ella tenía once años, fueron varios años después que estuvimos juntos- le respondió a Minami- No es la misma situación.

- En mi opinión, lo es- replicó Kei- No estaban "juntos", pero el sentimiento estaba allí ¿no? Y de hecho, prueba el punto de Minami. Siendo cinco años mayor, ¿no eras demasiado maduro para ella? Lo eras, y es esa madurez la que te guiaba a actuar de la manera correcta. Si es sincero, si es inocente, si es verdadero amor, entonces no importa la situación. Es tal y como mamá dice, el amor esta hecho para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

- Eso sonó realmente dulce- comentó Akemi, obviamente emocionada- ¡Ahora dime quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi verdadero hermano!

Kei fue el primero en reírse del chiste de Akemi, todos los demás rieron y él solo sonrió, recordando como Amu también dudaba de él cuando actuaba de manera dulce.

- Supongo que la diferencia de edades no siempre es mala- comentó la amiga de Minami.

- Hey, hay casos y casos- le respondió Amu- Hay algunos casos en que se cruzan todos los límites y entonces está mal, pero hay otros en que no. Todo depende de las personas.

- Si, tiene razón.

- ¿Puedo yo tener un novio?- preguntó Yumi, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

- ¡No!- fue su respuesta instantánea. Yumi lo miró, sorprendida y algo asustada- Digo, no por ahora. Eres muy pequeña, solo tienes once años.

- Tengo la misma edad que mamá, cuando mamá y papá eran novios- se quejó en un puchero.

- Nosotros no éramos novios cuando yo tenía once, pequeña- le respondió Amu.

- Si, no seas tonta- se burló Yoru- Mamá y papá se conocieron en su casamiento.

- Tampoco fue así, tesoro- Amu con dificultad contiene la risa.

- Cuando sean más grandes comprenderán- dijo él- Fin de la discusión.

- Usted me recuerda a mi padre, señor Tsukiyomi- le habló la amiga de Yumi- Él decía que no podía tener novio hasta tener veinticinco años.

- Suena como un hombre sabio- le respondió.

- Si, él es genial- agregó Minami, sonriendo de manera dulce. Él enarcó una ceja, confundido por el tono que usó, la sonrisa y también que a Minami le agradara alguien que fuera tan sobre protector con sus hijas, como lo era él- Por eso salgo con él.

- ¡¿Qué?!- saltó al instante, creyendo que había escuchado horriblemente mal.

- Salgo con él, si Kisa está aquí por esa razón. Debido a que ella es la menor y la única que esta cerca de mi edad, él sugirió que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntas- le contestó Minami con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Qué?!- volvió a gritar, luego se preocuparía de porque ese grito sonó tan agudo- Tú…tú enserio…estás saliendo con su… ¿su padre?- señaló a su amiga- Tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó.

- Yo…pues, tengo 22- le contestó con timidez y evitando su mirada.

Perdió el aire por unos instantes, y sintió como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Se apoyó sobre la mesa con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se presionaba su pecho, donde debía estar su corazón.

- T…Tú- miró a Minami- Tú no vas a salir con alguien que es lo suficientemente grande para tener una hija de 22 años- sentenció- ¡Tienes 18 años! ¡Es una locura!

- Lo amo- le contestó de manera tranquila- No puedes prohibirme verlo.

- Puedo, ¡y lo haré!

- No te haré caso.

Se sentó, viendo que sus piernas no lo sostendrían más. Golpeó su frente contra la mesa, intentando despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. No dio resultado.

- ¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta forma?- preguntó, aún sin mirar a nadie.

- Papá/Ikuto- pudo escuchar los murmullos preocupados de Akemi y Amu.

- Papá- le habló Minami- Papá, escúchame.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que estas embarazada?- la idea lo aterró y levantó la vista de nuevo, buscando el rostro de Minami- No lo estás ¿verdad?

- No- Gracias al cielo, habría enloquecido si ella le decía que si- Papá, tú eres un buen padre. Nos enseñas buenos valores, alientas nuestros sueños y siempre estás para nosotros. Nos prestas la atención debida, casi el padre perfecto. Tú único defecto, es que casi no prestas atención a lo que nos rodea.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó, tapándose los ojos con una mano- Pero ¿necesito esta clase de castigo por eso?

- Es uno que tu solo te lo buscaste- le replicó Minami- Si prestaras un poco más de atención, sabrías que Kisa es mi mejor amiga desde hace años, que estuvo aquí en casa cientos de veces y que ella no tiene 22 años, sino 18 al igual que yo. Ah, y también sabrías que los padres de Kisa siguen casados.

- ¿Cómo?- vio el gesto de enojo en el rostro de Minami. ¿Podría ser…?- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- ella asintió- Entonces, tú, ¿no estás saliendo con un hombre que te triplica la edad?

- ¿Tú que crees?- le preguntó, obviamente disgustada.

- Ya sé que no me lo preguntas a mí, pero creo que eres la mejor gemela que podría haber pedido- comentó Kei de manera alegre.

- Y yo creo que crié a un demonio- esa fue su respuesta.

- Esa respuesta sirve por ahora. Ahora ¿Quién es Kisa?- le preguntó de manera seria.

- Es tu mejor amiga.

- Bien, así está mejor. Desde ahora, cuando te presente a una amiga, recordaras sus nombres, o al menos sus rostros y dejarás de preguntarme quienes son cada vez que las ves. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- suspiró- Solo no vuelvas a darme esos sustos, creo que estuve al borde de un ataque al corazón.

- Es un trato- Minami le sonrió con inocencia- Te quiero mucho, papá- le dijo con dulzura mientras lo abrazaba.

- Yo también, Minami.

Cuando Minami se separó de él, su amiga se acercó y se inclinó.

- Perdón señor Tsukiyomi, no quise mentirle. Pero, Minami nos había pedido que le sigamos la corriente.

- Está bien- le aseguró- Sé bien que Minami puede tener una mente bien siniestra y que es capaz de controlar a muchas personas.

- Eso me ofende- se quejó Minami.

- Y a mi casi me mata- le replicó.

- Ya, ya. Todo ya pasó. Ikuto hizo su promesa y Minami no volverá a hacer una broma de ese tipo. Ya está todo bien- Amu cortó la situación- Toma un poco de helado, mereces algo dulce después de ese trago amargo- colocó un tazón grande lleno de helado frente a él y le entregó helado a los demás.

Él miró el tazón, sin nada de apetito. Aún tenía el estomago revuelto por la situación anterior.

- Papá, lo siento- se disculpó Akemi- No debí de seguirle la corriente a Minami, te preocupaste mucho. Yo…

- Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo- le acarició su cabeza- Toma mi helado, realmente no tengo hambre- le pasó el tazón a Minami y se levantó de la mesa.

Cuando pasaba junto a Yoru y Yumi veía como ellos habían vuelto a pelear.

- Es tu culpa- le retaba Yumi- Fue tu culpa por empezar a empujarme.

- Tú eres la tramposa- le respondió Yoru- Yo gané, yo debía sentarme al lado de papá.

- No importa, ninguno de los dos se sentó a su lado y Akemi-neechan se llevó el helado- Yumi suspiró- Y esta vez es mucho más que las otras veces- se lamentaba.

- No es justo- Yoru se mordía un dedo- Yo también quiero mucho helado.

Él sonrió, así que por eso había sido toda esa pelea. Con la excusa del helado, tenía un poco más de sentido el porque habían discutido tanto.

- Ikuto- lo llamó Amu, acercándose a él con un tazón de helado a medio comer en sus manos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dejaste el helado?- ella lucía preocupada- ¿Sigues enojado?

Él la miró, tomó el tazón de helado de sus manos y lo colocó entre Yumi y Yoru.

- Pueden tener el helado de su madre- les dijo- Solo compártanlo como buenos hermanos y no vuelvan a pelear.

- ¡Si!- le contestaron con una alegría enorme, mientras cada uno ponía una mano sobre el tazón, de seguro creyendo que él lo quitaría.

- Tú, ven conmigo- la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó de la cocina.

Ya en el living, alejados de los chicos, se volteó a verla.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste participar?- le preguntó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

- Minami me lo pidió, y ella parecía realmente disgustada por este hecho. Creo que por un segundo me puse en su lugar y entendí el porque quería hacerlo. Mi papá era demasiado obsesivo con respecto a mis amigos hombres y eso me molestaba, pero creo que el otro extremo de eso también es molesto- fue la suave respuesta de Amu.

- Ya veo. ¿Y la verdadera razón?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, entonces solo sonrió de manera conocida y suspiró.

- Tú siempre fuiste el mejor a la hora de hacer bromas, siempre sabías que decir para que me volviera un tomate, que hacer para que se me acelere al corazón y cuando retirarte sin dañarme el proceso. Cuando podías reírte de que haya caído en tu broma y cuando no- ella sonrió- Yo nunca fui capaz. Supongo que cuando Minami me pidió que la ayudara, pude ver como ella era exactamente igual a ti, pude ver a la persona que podría hacerte caer en una broma.

- Así que me querías ver sufrir- una sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en su rostro- Te agradezco, me aclaraste una gran duda- tomó su mano- siempre me pregunté a quien había salido Minami, pero estoy viendo que ella es así por ti ¿verdad?- la acercó a él- Tú eres la malvada Amu ¿o me equivoco?- le susurró al oído- Tú eres la que me seduce y la que me tortura cada vez que estamos en la cama ¿verdad?

Apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, solo para sentir como se calentaba con la sangre que se dirigía allí. Sintió como ella intentaba liberarse, y como abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de encontrar palabras de expresarse. La soltó un poco y colocó su rostro sobre su pecho, acercando su oreja para escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

- I…Ikuto- susurró ella, dejando ver su nerviosismo- Ikuto, para.

- No puedo- levantó su rostro y juntó sus labios- Es tu culpa, tú eres la que causó esto. Tú eres la que despertó este lado de mi- susurró- ¿Nunca aprendes? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

- Lo…Lo recuerdo, nueve meses después Yoru nació- ella soltó un pequeño de suspiro de placer cuando él comenzó a besarla en el cuello- Ikuto, por eso, tienes que parar- ella intentaba alejarlo- Ikuto, en serio, los chicos están en la otra habitación.

- Sabes que no puedo…

- Tienes que poder, Ikuto tienes que para…ah- gimió suavemente.

Él no podía, no es que lo hacía como una burla o por un capricho, simplemente no podía ordenar más su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que su mente diga, su cuerpo la ignoraría y seguiría buscando alguna vez saciarse de Amu.

La luz del living se prendió y Akemi entró.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Están peleando a causa de lo que Minami hizo?

- ¿Podrían dejar de hacerlo sonar como si maté a alguien?- se quejó Minami- Sólo fue una broma, no es la gran cosa.

- Yo creo que fuiste muy cruel con tu padre- le replicó Kisa.

- Aduladora- comentó Kei- Yo pienso que fue una excelente broma.

Él los miró, algo confundido, y aún sosteniendo a Amu muy cerca de él.

- Ustedes… ¿ustedes están…?- preguntó Minami, mirándolos mejor.

- Oh, eso es asqueroso- se quejó Kei. La amiga de Minami ocultó el rostro detrás de él.

- ¿Mamá y papá están peleando?- preguntó Yoru, escabulléndose entre los demás y mirándolos.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver esto?- se quejó Minami.

Debido a que la tenía tan cerca, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Amu se tensaba y como su pulso se aceleraba, por una razón distinta a la pasión que él sentía correr por sus venas.

- ¿Por qué están tirados en el sillón?- preguntó Yumi con inocencia.

- Por nada- él comenzó a reaccionar lentamente- No pasa nada importante, su mamá solo se sentía algo cansada. De hecho, creo que podría estar algo enferma- se sentó mejor y recogió a Amu- La llevaré a la habitación así descanse, buenas noches a todos.

- ¿Tú también estás mal?- preguntó Yoru.

- Papá, ¿tú…?- Akemi habló. Él se paró pero no se volvió a verlos, cargar a Amu podía ayudarlo a tapar un poco, pero no quería confiarse demasiado- Nada, no importa. Vayan.

- Creo que yo también me enfermaré- comentó Minami- Esta es la segunda vez, la próxima terminaré en un psicólogo.

A medida que se dirigía al cuarto sus voces se fueron atenuando y pudo escuchar los susurros de Amu, mientras se quejaba de la vergüenza que había pasado.

- ¡Que vergüenza!- dijo tapándose la cara, una vez que cerraron la puerta de la habitación- ¡Y en frente de la amiga de Minami!

- No es como si ellos no supieran del tema. No le veo el gran problema, estamos casados y nos amamos, no está mal mostrar eso.

- Eso no es amor, es lujuria- se acostó y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

- La lujuria no hace hijos, Amu- la abrazó por sobre las sábanas- La lujuria está controlada por el cuerpo, el amor está controlado por las almas. Yo te amo, Amu.

- Yo también, Ikuto.

Ella soltó las sábanas, las retiró y dejó que la abrazara.

- Te amo- dijeron al unísono- Buenas noches, mi princesa- le susurró mientras la apegaba más a él.

* * *

**Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Yo por mi parte me divertí mucho escribiéndola en especial la pelea de Yumi y Yoru. Le dejé esta pelea a los pequeños, a pesar de que las personas mayores también pueden pelear por cosas como el helado. (Yo misma pelee muchas veces con mi hermano, todo para obtener más helado :P)**

**Esta vez mostré que Kei no es el único que hace sufrir a Ikuto a propósito, Minami también puede hacerlo y superar a Kei con creces. No podía esperarse menos de ese par de hermanos. Ahora, me pregunto. ¿Quién será el gemelo malvado? ¿Kei o Minami? Yo aún no me decido. ¿Ustedes que dicen?**

**Aunque fue la misma Minami quien expuso la razón de esta broma, creí que era necesario aclararla un poco más aquí. Ikuto siempre hace lo mismo, con TODAS las amigas de Minami o de cualquiera de sus hijos. Cada vez que se cruza con alguno de sus amigos, pregunta quien es, a pesar de que se lo hayan presentado un millón de veces. Es obvio el porque Minami se enojó tanto.**

**Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**


End file.
